Life's Tough, Get A Helmet!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has always been, different. She couldn't remember when it started,actually, for as long as she could remember she'd been able to see Ghost's. Now, she finds herself seeking the help of a Ghost Hunter, Mr. Shibuya. Full Summary Inside!


_**Life's Tough**_

_**Get A Helmet**_

_**Summary:**__ Kagome Higurashi has always been...different. She couldn't remember when it started, actually, for as long as she could remember...she'd been able to see Ghost's...Now...she finds herself seeking the help of a Ghost Hunter...Mr. Shibuya...A-K-A: Naru the Narcissist. What will come of this...fateful...encounter?_

_**Anime:**__ InuYasha/Ghost Hunt_

_**Pairing: **__Kagome/John (Slight Kagome/Hoshou)_

_**Genre: **__Mystery/Horror/Romance/Drama_

_**Rated:**__ M (Just so it's not left out of my 'M factor'!)_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter One**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dolly Doll Maker**_

_**Part One**_

**-x-x-x-**

_I remember...when I realized the extent of my...ability..._

_I was six years old, and at that time, I had been diagnosed with latent psychic abilities. Now, my first question when they explained what that meant was...if it's __**concealed**__...then how do you know it's there? How do you know what happened wasn't a complete accident? Simply put, I guess you can't accidently fling a twenty ton vehicle with just your mind and willpower at a man...who would have guessed, right?_

_Well...that was all good and well, they placed me in a Psychic Research Facility where I had learned to tap into my ability and control it. My parents, unlike those other children who make it big off of stuff like this, chose to keep it silent and under wraps, so to speak. They had wanted me to live a normal, quiet life, without publicity and paparazzi posting my life in every magazine and on every newspaper._

_I'm honestly thankful for their choice, because I do enjoy my relatively quiet life. However, as I was saying, I realized the true extent of my __**latent**__ abilities, when I was eight, I saw a little boy crying, sitting in the middle of the street as he tried to tie his shoe. I found it sad that no one was there to help him, or for that matter, to watch him. He looked no older than five and he was alone. I made my way towards the road when I heard a cry driving by quickly. I turned to see the boy still in the street when the car ran right...through him..._

_Yeah, I was baffled to. I walked up to him when I was sure the road was clear of anymore wayward cars and got on my knees before him. He looked so sad when he looked up at me that I couldn't help but reach out. My hand felt cold at the touch and I realized then what I was seeing...the boy was a ghost...he was dead. I asked why he was crying and he pulled at his shoelaces. I took them and tied them into bows and as simple as that...he smiled and ran off before fading from my sight._

_I chose to keep that ability to myself. I had decided that I would rather **not** spend my **entire** life inside of a Research Facility. Now, however, it seemed that I would have to give away my little secret...and after I told that old hag...well...okay, let's fall back a little._

_**-x-x-x**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_**Child,"**_

_**A little girl, nine years old, with black hair tied up into a braid that fell just past her shoulders, turned to look at an elder woman sitting on the ground near an old well. She was dressed in elegant robes, but her age almost seemed to take away from the beauty of the robes, as if the woman in the robes was causing the beauty to fade. The girls' eyes, wide indigo orbs of nothing, stared into old brown eyes. "Me?"**_

"_**Yes, Kagome...right?"**_

"_**...Momma says I'm not supposed to talk to stranger's..."**_

"_**I'm no stranger than you."**_

"_**...huh?"**_

"_**Child, child listen...I have seen turmoil in your future."**_

"_**My future?" She walked forward and looked at the crystal ball held in the aged hand, skin bagging around bones in a leathery way. "You can see that?"**_

"_**I can Child, and it hold horrible things. You will find...you won't be able to keep all of your secrets forever."**_

_**She stood diligently and glared, "I will!"**_

"_**No Child, for your future will call for there revealing. Child listen, listen! Two lights will guide you, but you must choose to which end you will walk! One, a gruesome path of hurt and pain, if you should fall into its despair, you will not escape its pull! The second, filled with heartache, but warmth will cradle you when it's called and you will find its warmth is all you need to be happy! LISTEN!"**_

"_**Kagome!"**_

_**Kagome jumped and turned to see her mother standing behind her, staring cautiously at the old lady across from Kagome.**_

"_**Listen..." The old woman's voice grew softer and called Kagome's attention back to her, "Your future is written with a choice, choose right...always...always right...listen..."**_

"_**...Fortune telling..." Kagome stood up and looked at the elder woman, "...is so unreliable. It doesn't control us." The old woman seemed to grow distant at her words, "But I will take into consideration what you have said." The elder stared in surprise but nodded as Kagome turned to leave, she paused, "However, I've decided that I won't put my trust in something as uncertain...as fortune telling..." then left with her mother.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x**_

_Now, here I stand...outside of a Psychic Research Business, which name escapes me. In other words, I didn't really care to listen over the phone when told the name...or for that matter, the person talking to me. A Shibuya...something or other._

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_**...Is anyone here?"**_

Mai looked up at the knocking and call from the other side of the door.

"Ah, were we expecting someone?"

"Hm, Miss. Higurashi; show her in."

"Right," Mai walked to the front door and opened it, her eyes widened as she stared at the woman before her. She was beautiful. Wearing a Tokyo Fashioned Woolen Dress in Navy Blue with a double layered neckline and a tie around her waist in the same navy blue, a pair of short light faded blue jean shorts, shadow stockings that went up all the way past her shorts so that the tops were hidden beneath them and black knee high three inch heeled boots. Her hair was long, well past her shoulder blades, touching just above her hips. And her eyes...her eyes were the clearest shade of blue Mai had ever seen, gorgeous in both color and shape; they seemed to be looking right through her. _"Wow..."_

"Um..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mai blushed and moved to the side to allow her entrance into the building as Lin walked in. Naru turned and looked impassively at the woman as she smiled in kind at the three.

"Miss. Higurashi, please take a seat. Mai...tea,"

"...right," She was still dazed by the woman who sat down across from Naru. Lin took a seat on the side of Naru, both waiting patiently for Mai and their tea.

Mai walked back in with a tray, three teacups and a tea pot, sugar bowl and cream cup, placing it down on the table between the woman and Naru. "Miss. Higurashi, is black tea fine?"

"Its fine, but I'm not here for tea." She crossed her legs and didn't miss either of the two men whose eyes followed the motion. "Can we get started, or should I take my business elsewhere."

"First, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kazuya Shibuya, we talked on the phone. This is my assistant Lin Koujo, and the girl across from you is Mai Taniyama, my secretary. Now, your full name is Kagome Higurashi, correct?" Kagome nodded, "Very well then; we'll start with why you are here then," Naru said, "Could you explain in depth?"

"In depth? Sure, why not. I'm here because a woman who came from overseas three hundred and eighty years ago has decided that stealing the souls of the children in my neighborhood and sealing them within dolls is a fun pastime."

"...that's depth..." Mai said, "How do you know she's from overseas? Or for that matter, how many years it was when she came here..."

"Two questions I myself am curious about."

"Because...I've met her. She's told me a great deal about herself. She told me what happened, how she died, why she came here in the first place..."

"You are a medium."

"Yes, and with a strong ESP; my clairvoyance is one...unparalleled. I'm also well capable or using PKMT, PKST and PKLT. No, I will not demonstrate." She interrupted, seeing Naru open his mouth to inquire more about the unique talents she possessed.

"Of course, I'm interested in this ghost; we'll come by your house tomorrow at seven."

"Lovely, you'll be there in time for another child to appear."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Oh...did I forget to mention, that the children whose souls are taken appear in the cellar of my home? Yeah...it's creepy, but I can't call the cops, they'll think I did something. Whose going to believe that a ghost in my house has taken it upon herself to trap the souls of children in dolls that she's making?"

"Dolls that she's..._making_?" Mai stared in wonder.

"Yeah, Monday through Thursday, and by Friday it's complete, soul included. If you go down to the cellar during Monday through Thursday you can actually see the doll's as she makes them. It's quite remarkable really, and I have no problem with it...I just don't want to encourage her soul stealing."

"We'll follow you back to your home and I'll have Mai call the others to meet us there."

Kagome nodded, uncrossing her legs she stood up; both Mai and Kagome watched as Lin and Naru let their eyes follow the fabric of her dress brushing against her thighs. Kagome smirked, as she walked before Naru who let his eyes travel up her body to her eyes, "Try making it less obvious. If you want to stare, stare, but maybe you should blink every once in awhile," She looked to Lin who was taking a sip of his black tea. She walked around the couch in the direction of the door, trailing a finger over the older gentleman's shoulders. "Like your friend here."

Mai was fuming as she taunted the boys before leaving. "HOW DARE SHE!"

"...she does dare...there's no doubt about that." Lin said, placing his cup back down on the table. "Shall I gather our equipment?"

"Yeah, I'll get the car ready." Naru said as he stood and walked out the door. "Mai, call the other's in!" He hollered back before the door shut.

Mai glared hatefully at the teacup that sat untouched on the table, tear threatening to fall at any moment.

"Don't worry too much Mai. I can't see Naru falling for anyone but himself, remember, there isn't room for anyone else in his mirror."

"...what do I care..." Her voice came out soft and broken.

"Hm," Lin took his laptop and a few other things then left Mai to call the others.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...a new story, I know, when will it stop! I can't seem to stop writing stories! :P Please Review! Please Regard Me Kindly, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


End file.
